So They Say
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When Amy breaks up a fight, she offers the victim a chance to stay with her for a while. Will love blossom? This is an AmyxOC, and my first IGPX story, so be gentle...


**Saturday October 7th, 2050, 2:59 AM, Aerial City, near the IGPX track**

He never expected his world to turn upside down as it did.

He had started his night just going for a stroll.

This 17-year-old boy had needed a night off after some rather strenuous events had taken place. This kid's lifelong dream had always been to race in the Immortal Grand Prix, or IGPX as most people called it.

He'd modeled himself after some of the best teams in the league, most recently Team Satomi, the underdog winners of the 2049 IG-1 circuit. As things stood, he'd just had it out with his mother and father about his dream. Apparently, his own parents didn't want their own son to become a champion. He couldn't imagine why...

As he turned up the next street, he could catch an amazing view of the star-lit IGPX Circuit. Upon closer inspection, he could see a team of mechanical robots racing around the track at blistering speeds. A closer look revealed it to be none other than Team Satomi, who were just finishing up their weekly nighttime practice run. Even though they were this year's champions, that didn't mean they had to stop honing their skills. The 2050 IGPX Circuit, starting in a few months, would be as tough as ever with 3 new teams entering the IG-1, and they were determined as all get out to knock Team Satomi off of their throne.

He considered heading to his girlfriend's house. She'd probably understand. After all, she'd just been selected for an IGPX team in the 2050 circuit.

He turned another street corner when it happened.

About 7 people, all menacing-looking, surrounded him with large sneers on their face.

A couple of these kids the boy recognized, but most of them were newcomers in his life.

"Well, well. Look who's out on the streets," the leader of the group said.

"Why I'm out here is none of your business, Burt," the boy said, shifting into a defensive stance.

"We're not interested in why you're out here so late, Nick," a stronger looking boy said as the crowd closed in on Nick. "We're interested in the money you have. Now, are you going to fork it over, or do we have to get rough?"

Nick had had many close calls with Burt and his gang at school. He knew that these guys were considered the terror of Cyber Tech High School, and that meant trouble.

"Oh, we're going to enjoy having fun with you tonight," Burt said before throwing a punch for Nick.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Whoever said that you can't mix business with pleasure is an idiot.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_IGPX – The Immortal Grand Prix_ in: "So They Say"  
Type: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Rating: K+ for romantic and intense moments, and a bit of harsh language  
Summary: This is my first IGPX story, based on the new one created by Toonami. When Amy notices a local boy getting beat upon by a group of thugs, she breaks up the fight with some martial arts skills she never knew she had. She then brings the boy in for a quick stay with Team Satomi, but soon finds herself falling for him. Can they survive a cruel new world?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of IGPX; that belongs to Toonami and the guys at Williams Street. However, Nick is my original character, and thus he belongs to me, so no using him in your stories unless you have my permission.

Note: If Nick's age seems somewhat off to you, don't worry about it. I haven't a freaking CLUE what the age requirements are for the IGPX, and I have no idea how old the members of Team Satomi are, so bear with me, okay? One more thing: Amy may seem out of character in this part. My idea is that when she gets provoked and angry, she tends to bust out some mad martial arts skillz. (Kinda like me!)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Logbook 1: New Nights, New Friends

It was now around 3 in the morning, and Team Satomi had finally completed this week's practice session.

"Hey, Takeshi, you did pretty good out there," Liz Ricarro, Team Satomi's Center said to an obviously Japanese kid.

"Thanks, Liz. It was Amy who helped out most," replied Takeshi Jin, Team Satomi's Forward and self-appointed leader of the racing sect. A second girl with long brown hair and a cat on her shoulder blushed slightly.

"Aw, stop, you guys," Amy Stapleton, Team Satomi's Midfielder, said to the others. "You're making me blush."

All 3 team members were greeted by the team's founder, Miss Michiru Satomi. "Great practice, you guys," Ms. Satomi said to everyone. "A few more weeks of this and we should be ready for the 2050 Circuit no problem."

"Thanks, Ms. Satomi," Takeshi replied.

A little bit later, the team had gone their separate ways and headed home. By chance (or was it coincidence?) Amy took the route that lead to the gang that was harassing Nick.

She looked around the street corner she had just turned to see Burt and his gang harassing a local boy. Amy knew Burt, having seen him and his gang skulking around the sky-darkened alleyways of Aerial City on her way to Team Satomi's nightly practice.

"Oh, man," Amy groaned. "Who's Burt harassing now?"

Upon taking a good look, she realized that she recognized Burt's new target. She'd seen Nick every few days as she walked by Cyber Tech High School when she wasn't practicing. She'd always wave to Nick, and he'd always wave back with a huge blush on his face. Was it because he admired her?

Nonetheless, Amy felt that it was high time someone did something about these idiots.

"Hey!" she shouted, barely drawing any attention from the gang.

"Hey! Get off of him right now!" she repeated, only louder and firmer.

"Get out of our way, woman!" a strong-looking boy said to Amy.

"Our business is none of yours, you slut!" Burt shouted before turning back to his target.

Amy's expression suddenly turned to one of anger. "What did you call me?" she said with a fire in her voice she never knew she had.

One of the stronger boys marched up to Amy. "You heard what Burt said, you little --" He reached out and grabbed Amy's arm, but that was as far as he got before Amy wrestled her arm out of his grip and delivered a powerful aerial spin kick that knocked the boy to the ground. This pulled the gang's attention away from Nick.

"You dare attack one of our own, woman?" Burt said menacingly, his whole group advancing on Amy. However, she wasn't afraid.

"Yeah. I dare. That boy is my friend. He's no concern of yours. Now leave!" she stated, her eyes gleaming.

"Then we'll just have to teach you why you shouldn't mess with the--" Burt never got to finish as his "associates" charged for Amy.

As a skinny, dorkier-looking boy advanced on Amy, he was felled with a backhand. Another, MUCH-stronger boy was knocked out easily with a leaping windmill kick. Two more boys, both burly-looking and wearing glasses, both charged for the IGPX pilot. They were met with a jumping scissor kick that sent them flying backwards, crashing into the last associate. Burt himself soon stepped up. "You dare challenge me?" he asked.

Amy simply waved her hand in a "bring it" motion.

Burt roared and charged for the girl. He lashed out at her with his patented "Burt Haymaker" attack, a left hook that had easily knocked out some of the toughest men at Cyber Tech High.

What Burt didn't expect was for Amy to grab his fist in mid-flight with seemingly no effort, and then to counter his attack with a left hook of her own that sent Burt sprawling to the ground. Only then did Burt recognize who Amy really was.

"Oh, man! It's one of the IGPX pilots who beat Team Velshtein! Break for it!" With that, Burt and his gang collected themselves and retreated.

"Yeah, you better run!" Amy shouted to the retreating boys. Once they were clear out of sight, she switched back to her usual personality, full of innocence and whatnot. She curiously looked at her own clenched fists. "Whoa. Did I just do that?"

She suddenly remembered who she'd just saved. She walked over to Nick and helped him up. "Don't worry. They won't bother you again."

Out of the blue, Nick rushed up and embraced Amy. "Thank you so much, Amy!"

Blushing heavily, she returned the hug. "Hey, it's no problem, Nick."

Nick looked straight into Amy's sapphire eyes. "Those were some amazing moves back there!"

"I know. What I don't know is how I learned them so fast," Amy replied, looking curiously at her hands.

Amy looked around the star-brightened sky. _It's late,_ she thought. _I should really find a place he can stay..._

"So, I was just wondering why you're out here so late?" Amy asked. She was obviously concerned about Nick's safety now that Burt and his gang were gone.

"Just taking a stroll. I just had it out with my parents about living my dream to race in the IGPX..."

"Oh, so you want to be an IGPX racer, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know why they're so angry about it..."

Suddenly, an idea formed in Amy's head. "Hey, why don't you stay with me for tonight? Tomorrow, I could introduce you to Team Satomi. How's that sound?"

"I'd like that," Nick replied. "Anything to stay away from Burt and his freaks."

A few minutes later, Amy was escorting Nick towards her house. She had been telling Nick of Team Satomi's past season, including the heart-stopping win that had crowned them the IG-1 champions. Needless to say, Nick was very impressed.

Once they'd reached Amy's house, she began to show Nick around. "I've got a bed all set up for you in the guest room, okay, Nick?"

"Thank you so much, Amy," Nick replied before heading off to bed. "If you hadn't come around, who knows _what_ those freaks might have done?"

However, about an hour and a half after he'd fallen asleep, Nick quickly woke up. _Typical,_ he thought. _I can never sleep through the night if it's somewhere I've never been before. I think I'll get a glass of water and head back to bed._

Nick headed to the kitchen. It was now a little after 5:00 AM and the sun had slowly begun its ascent over the horizon. As he poured the water into his glass, he noticed Amy, in a pair of pink pajamas, sitting down on a chair in the pavilion, watching the sunrise. Nick decided to join her, his water long since forgotten.

Amy quickly noticed Nick sitting down right next to her. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"You could say that," Nick replied. "I didn't know you got up this early."

"It's usually whenever Miss Satomi calls a late-night practice session. She insists on doing it super-late, when no other team has the circuit track booked. So, in addition to our regular daytime practice sessions, we have a little extra practice so we'll be at our best for the 2050 circuit," Amy explained.

"Wow," was all Nick could really say.

The two of them simply seemed content to watch the sunrise together for a while.

"The sunrise looks so beautiful from here," Amy sighed happily.

"Yeah, it sure does," Nick replied.

Things were silent for a few seconds, until Nick let his hand rest on Amy's shoulder.

"Hey, Amy? I just wanted to thank you again for saving me from Burt and his freaks. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. I _really_ owe you one."

Amy found herself blushing again. "Aw, don't mention it, Nick. I'd do anything to help a friend."

She looked away for a few seconds as she thought. _Oh, man, am I falling in love with him?_

Nick looked at Amy and smiled; he was truly glad that he had someone he could rely on...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Logbook 2: Friendship Builds, Tragedy Strikes

After meeting Team Satomi, Nick introduces them to his girlfriend Chelsea, who's racing for the IG-2 Team Solar Saix. However, when tragedy strikes on the track, Nick turns to Amy for solace.

Ja ne,  
S.P.D. Gold Ranger


End file.
